Blog użytkownika:Akuumo/Jedyny słuszny Wiedźmin
Prolog * Prolog jest taki długi bo by nauczyć się walczyć musimy zabić 16 grupek różnych przeciwników. "hej musimy mieć pewność że nasi gracze potrafią... KLIKAĆ" * Jakim cudem istnieje w ogóle dylemat między zabiciem Przerazy a obroną laboratorium? Vesemir, Eskel i Lambert to TRZEJ DOŚWIADCZENI WIEDŹMINI którzy nie powinni mieć żadnego problemu z Przerazą. Na co im ktoś kto dopiero odzyskał pamięć? * Dlaczego Vesemir wysyła do laboratorium Geralta i Leo? Dwóch NAJBARDZIEJ NIEDOŚWIADCZONYCH w całym Kaer Morhen? * Leo ginie przez Vesemira, zresztą who cares * O tak podajmy Triss eliksir przecież nie tak że w książkach nie można było jej podawać żadnych eliksirów * W ogóle jakim cudem wiedźmini zdecydowali się stworzyć kolejnego, totalnie out of character ("ej no ale musimy mieć konflikt by zawiązać fabułe, a śmierć zawsze działa, no ale nie możemy zabić postaci które akurat kogokolwiek obchodzą... mam pomysł!") * Pomysł z wyruszeniem w 4 strony świata jest mocno meh, bo np. na północ i wschód od Kaer Morhen są góry które wyznaczają granicę znanego świata * Geralt wyruszył "na południe" a tymczasem to południowy zachód. No i miał OGROMNEGO fuksa że trafił na Salamandrę. Akt I * Jakim cudem Alvin biega szybciej od dorosłej kobiety? Znaczy wiem, że kobieta miała suknię ale mogła JĄ PODNIEŚĆ. No i kim ta kobieta dla niego była? * Czemu nikt nie pomyślał by przy OBU bramach były zejścia z mostów by nie trzeba było zapieprzać dookoła wsi? * Co do zapieprzania, dlaczego nikt nie pomyślał by w którymś z płotów zrobić dziury by nie trzeba było zapieprzać dookoła wsi? * Hej, świetne questy, zabij i przynieś 3/5/10 czegoś, quality content * Walka jest NUDNA * Quality animacje z pokazywaniem sygnetu, absolutnie konieczne * W całym Kaer Morhen naprawdę nie było ani jednego srebrnego miecza dla Geralta? * Król Dzikiego Gonu i duch Leo w kaplicy. Bo czemu by nie? Bo można powciskać wyrwane z kontekstu cytaty z książki? I dlaczego kiedy każemy Eredinowi spieprzać mówi "HA BOI SIE HA BOI". * Barghesty gonią cię przez pół mapy bo czemu by nie * Kwestia dialogowa "NO MÓWŻE" * Skoro w nocy pojawiają się demoniczne psy, dlaczego npce po prostu chodzą wtedy po dworze? * Czemu dzieci są oznaczone na zielono jak postacie, mimo że nie można z nimi o niczym porozmawiać? * B-B-B-B-BACKTRACKING * By wykonać quest główny trzeba zebrać zioła, ale najpierw trzeba tę umiejętność po prostu wykupić iks de * Ta walka na pięści, jestem pewien że przy trzecim przejściu w końcu ogarnę o co w niej chodzi * Dlaczego zamknięcie okienka lootu ESC automatycznie wyłącza pochodnię? \(._. )/ * Przy lootowaniu jest przycisk "zabierz wszystko" ale jest taka daleko na południe, że najpierw trzeba pokonać odległość jednej trzeciej orbity Saturna by do niego zjechać. * Dlaczego w nocy widać biegające gęsi i kaczki? Czemu nikt nie zamyka ich na noc by, bo ja wiem, nic ich nie zeżarło np. DEMONICZNE PSY? * Czemu Kalkstein dostaje orgazmu mówiąc o alchemii? * Wybór między Abigail a wieśniakami jest trochę oczywisty, kogo mam posłuchać, inteligentnej wyzwolonej kobiety z którą można się kochać czy bandy ciemnogrodzkich retardów którzy współpracują z salamandrą? * Fajnie, że od razu włącza się walka z bestią, po co dać czas by się przygotować Akt 2 * Magister to 1:1 zrzyna z Profesora \(._. )/ * I... skąd on był w tym więzieniu? * Jak Salamandra wiedziała, że Geralt jest w kanałach? Albo że wyszedł z kanałów i poszedł do detektywa? * Fajnie mam 3834782 podejrzanych, z którymi mogę zamienić 2 kwestie dialogowe z których nic nie wynika * Ten quest z mieczem Coena wysyłający mnie do coraz to kolejnych osób był TAKI potrzebny. * Gdzie jest Alvin? Nie żeby mnie obchodził, ale wydawało się że obchodzi grę, a tu nie ma go cały akt. * Sekcja zwłok, zależnie od kwestii dialogowej którą wybiera się NA POCZĄTKU można zwalić sobie questline \(._. )/ A może wyciąganie wniosków NA PODSTAWIE wszystkich danych hm? anybody? * Po co Azar w sumie zabił Raymonda? By móc chodzić po mieście? Czemu nie użyć zupełnie nieznanej osoby? Zresztą i tak cały czas siedzi w domu detktywa iks de * Czemu Azar zabił więźnia jajami larw a potem go... otruł i zasztyletował? Jeśli chciał by trop wskazywał na Kalksteina i Baraninę to czemu po prostu go nie otruł, geez. * A to ci dopiero zbieg okoliczności że wszystkie postacie mają sefiry ;)))))000 * Kobieta oferowała nagrodę za zabicie upiora jej męża. Zabiłem go, dostałem nagrodę, koniec questa. AYFKM? To był TAKI potencjał na ciekawy quest gdzie okazywałoby się, że to żona go otruła i na końcu decydowalibyśmy kto powinien umrzeć, czy przepędzilibyśmy męża czy oddali mu żonę do zabicia. Przecież ponoć ta gra słynie z wyborów nie? * Babcia Shani i wszystko co reprezentuje * 3 sefiry można zdobyć... składając ofiarę w posągu. Aż 3. Zupełnie jakby twórcy pomyśleli "e, walić robienie questów, niech po prostu włoży żarcie do posągu i dstanie 3 sefiry xd" * Bieganie z Wyzimy przez groblę na bagna * Dialogi między Geraltem a Raymondem/Azarem kiedy Geralt zna prawdę sa TAKIE CRINGY. I czemu Azar chciał zajść WIEDŹMINA od tyłu i zaatakować mieczem. Jakim cudem to miało się udać? * I dlaczego k* Azar i Magister spieprzają przed nieprzytomnym Geraltem \(._. )/ * Dziadek to zrzyna z książki 1:1 Akt 3 * Triss to sukwa * Adda jest... taką straszną stereotypą kobietą nimfomanką >.> * O hej więcej bagien tego potrzebowałem, nowe lokacje? na co to komu * Co to za deal z tymi nowymi potworami na bagnach? Jak to niby działa? * Z jakiegoś powodu Radowid jest w tej grze. * Cutscenka z wilkołakiem >.> * Zmarnowany potencjał tożsamości wilkołaka tak po prostu się przedstawił geez * I co za przypadek, że TUŻ OBOK miał swoją kryjówkę. W której miał łuki i kusze. WILKOŁAK. I jakim cudem Geralt nazwał go "superbohaterem" to słowo nie istnieje w tym świecie. * Velerad jest zły za pomoc wiewiórkom ale hej nadal trzeba odebrać nagrody ze zleceń. * Niebieskooka zmienia się w wampira... ale nie tak działają wampiry w tym świecie * Zmarnowany potencjał w dialogu z Vincentem, to my moglibyśmy go przekonać do związku z Carmen wyborami dialogowymi, a nie po prostu kliknąć jedyną kwestię. * Magister i Azar wydają się chcieć powiedzieć Geraltowi coś ważnego, dlaczego Salamandra ma rację, ale... Salamandra nie ma racji, ona ssie, kradnie, zabija i to bardziej Rak niż salamandra iksde. Kiedy doprowadzi się do punktu w którym obaj powinni wyłożyć swoje racje to... gra ucieka od tego, wrzucając walkę. Bo oni nie mają racji, a jednak tak się zachowują. * Na co Salamandrze był Alvin? * Azar znowu ucieka ECH QUALITY VILLAIN * Kiedy pokonuje się Magistra, on strzela do nas z odległości.. 2 metrów z kuszy (i Geralt oto odbija XD) a potem mówi, że jednak wiedźmini potrafią odbić strzały. NO SHIT? Ktoś tu słyszał o SHOW DON'T TELL? NIE? tak myślałem * Królowa kikimor, z którą nie da się walczyć (bo po co lul), trzeba tylko spieprzać pomiędzy hordą pająków (ech) i zawalić strop ECH * Geralt prosi Addę by ta go pocałowała ale... dlaczego? Jak to się wpisuje w jego postać? * I serio, jak to działa że Triss może nas teleportować z dystansu. Akt 4 * Podwodne miasto które iluzja co jakiś czas pojawia się na powierzchni jeziora, miasto o którym nie słyszał żaden czarodziej ani naukowiec. No spoko. * Czy Berengar jest zakochany w Geralcie? Jeśli nie, to SKĄD MA TE KOMPLEKSY WIELKOŚCI KLIMATU W W1? * O HEJ ALVIN TEŚKNIŁEmfejef Gra wydaje się sugerować, że Alvin spędził w Odmętach wiele czasu, w końcu wychowuje go Alina. Ale... on nie dotarł tam razem z Geraltem? Znaczy nie wiem, gra mi tego nie mówi, gra ma Alvina gdzieś mimo że sugeruje inaczej. * Alvin traktuje mnie jak ojca CO? KIEDY TO SIĘ WZIĘŁO? Podczas tego naszego rozwoju postaci off-panel? * Adam to taki pocisk w stylu "Mickiewicztyciotkojebsnxd" ale... nie wyszedł, jak Kordian u Słowackiego. * Celina daje pierwszemu lepszemu bo jest zła na siostrę. Makes sense. * Skąd na tych polach tyle południc, serio. Ile dziewczyn musiało być TAK GŁUPICH że po tym jak kilka dziewczyn zmarło na polach i zmieniło się w upiory, to one też poszły zapieprzać w największym słońcu. * Ok, o co chodzi z Panią Jeziora? Król Rybak to zrzyna 1:1 z książkowego a tu mamy... boginię. (Geralt uprawia seks z boginią, jest taki MĘSKI) Jak działają jej moce? Czemu sama nie zabiła Dagona? * Cały wątek z weselem i jego postaciami jest zrobiony... po macoszemu. LEDWO poznajemy te postacie i jebs, nie żyjo. * Żona chce pozbyć się sukkuba, mąż chce sukkuba zostawić w spokoju, czyżby to już było w książce? Oj tak. * Alina rozbiła zwierciadło. I z jakiegoś powodu elementy znalazły się w całkiem innych miejscach. + Całe to zbieranie i tak jest zbędne, jak się okazuje xd * Jedyną pożyteczną rzeczą jaką robi Adam jest... zabicie się xddd * Quest od Zbroi Kruka mówi by szukać zapisków elfiego mistrza pieśni na polach ale... te zapiski są w 5 akcie * Skrzaty... które potrzebują siodła dla kota... Co? * KLIMAT OVERLOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- nadal trzeba biegać po polach przez 29341 godzin * Czemu akurat fakt że nie uratowaliśmy Abigail ma wpływa na rozwiązanie wątku upiorów? (no cholera Przemek, ta gra ma być o wyborach i konsekwencjach, weź wstaw jakąś konsekwencję z tyłka) * W jednym z opowiadań (o dżinie) był osiedlony elf któremu nie przeszkadzało życie z ludźmi i był cool. A teraz dołączył do scoiatael. Kompletne wypaczenie postaci. * UWAGA PLUS: Strasznie śmiszne jest jak krowa pojawia się za nami kiedy wejdziemy do nowej lokacji. Ale zmarnowana okazja, podczas animacji płynięcia łódką mogła na niej stać. * Dagon to najlepszy boss fight od czasu Królowej Kikimor. Też nie można mu nic zrobić a na dodatek... ON CHODZI :O Pradawny bóg podwodnej rasy. Chodzi. Nawet nie zadaje obrażeń. Nie musi. Bo... chodzi. * Scenka jak Zakon Płonącej Róży podkrada się do elfów... które są czujne, mają duże uszy, świetne w skradaniu itd * Alvin się teleportuje i... Geralt absolutnie doesn't give a shit xd Nic dziwnego, bo ja też nie daję. No i wow dzięki Triss za medalion blokujący magię best medalion Temeria 10/10 i to dlatego Yen jest od ciebie bardziej kompetentna. * Uwielbiam tekst jak Geralt mówi, że chce tylko wziąć Alvina i spieprzać. Co z niewinnymi mieszkańcami Odmętów? xd tam są kobiety i dzieci xd Akt 5 * FPSY DROPIOOOOOOOOO * O hej Radowid... przyjechałeś do Wyzimy... z jakiegoś powodu? * O, nowa postać, de Aldersberg, ale wprowadzili ją dopiero teraz więc nie może mieć zbyt dużej roli-- NOPE TO GŁÓWNY ZŁY * Strzyga wróciła! Odtwarzanie motywów z książek! Znowu! Bo ta gra nie potrafi stać na własnych nogach i na każdym kroku musi robić odniesienia, jej! * Quest z odnajdywaniem kuzynów jest eeee... zbędny. I jeśli okłamało się najemnika na końcu to można po prostu przed nim uciec wtf * KOLEJNE BAGNA REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE * Cutsenka ze strzygą... QUALITY 101/101 Czemu strzyga czai się w niej jak Batman? Bez sensu * Walka ze strzygą SSIE. Stunnuje na kilkanaście sekund \(._. )/ Cutscenki z gasnącymi świeczkami trwają kilkanascie sekund KAŻDA. To wcale nie wybija z walki! Co za debil to tak zaprojektował, wystarczyłyby 2-3 sekundy maks. Próbowałem zabić strzygę, ale po którejś z końcowych scenek... zregenrowała całe życie. Na dodatek znaki przestały mi działać. Co? \(._. )/ * Toruviel, kiedy zaproponujemy jej seks mówi coś w stylu "mamy uprawiać seks kiedy wokół trwają pożary i ginie mnóstwo ludzi i nie ludzi? No ok" WHAT? Jeśli powiesz, że coś jest upośledzone to nie sprawi, że to przestaje być upośledzone. Ale hej, wszystko by gracze poczuli się MĘSCY. * Ok, pora spuścić wpierdziel Azarowi. To znaczy, najpierw dotrzeć do jego siedziby. To znaczy, najpierw przejść przez podziemia. To znaczy, najpierw pokonac Kościeja (BYŁO W OPOWIADANIU NAWIĄZANIAAAAAA) i jakichś dwóch dużych mośków. A potem gra od razu wrzuca nas do walki z Azarem, bez możliwości przygotowania. Dzięki Blizzard. * O, Berengar. I to jest przykład dobrej klamry i dobrego pokazania konsekwencji wyborów. Gorzej, że... od razu umiera xd I OMG czemu Azar, CZARODZIEJ nawala płonącymi maczugami!? Czemu może ogłuszać z odległości około siedmiu metrów!? * O, Jakub ma genialny timing i... TO ON JEST GŁÓWNYM ZŁYM? :O ALE DOPIERO SIĘ POJAWIŁ >.< Epilog * Jakiś przydupas Jakuba ginie i ten mianuje swoim adiutantem jednego z mutantów, który wie, że ma... "zabić". Co? Czemu dajesz jakąkolwiek władzę ewidentnie bezrozumnej istocie? I kogo ma zabić? Co zabić? Eeee? Autyzm? * Z Foltestem jest fajny tekst o "nie jestem zabójc-- ok, 10 tysiecy" ale... Geralt już chce zabić Jakuba. Więc cały ten cool tekst wychodzi strasznie cringy. Geralt mógłby spokojnie powiedzieć coś takiego w jakimś sidequeście w którym udawałby zabójcę... A NIE SORRY ZAPOMNIAŁEM ta gram a limit 1 fajnego sidequesta na akt. * Btw zmienianie broni stalowej na srebrną trwa za długo. ZWŁASZCZA jak walczy się naraz z ludźmi i potworami. * W jednej z chałup spotykamy bardzo dużo konsekwencji z poprzednich decyzji (aka postaci). Szkoda, że... nic nie wnoszą do fabuły? Skoro to "konsekwencje" to naprawdę powinny odgrywać jakąś rolę. + Wielebny i Carmen nie mają żadnej interakcji, zmarnowany potencjał * "Ok, graczu, już idziesz na głównego villaina, spuścisz mu wpierdol i poczujesz się bardzo męski... ALE NAJPIERW ZABIJ TEGO ZEUGLA. Z jakiegoś powodu. Co? Mogliśmy go dać do sidequesta? Nie no, mamy limity fajnych questów na akt, sorry." * Idziemy przez Wyzimę zabić Jakuba. A potem idziemy przez lodowe pustkowia zabić Jakuba. Parę razy. * Hej ludzie lubią Zygfryda a to trochę fanatyczny debil ślepo oddany Jakubowi, który rzuca się na Geralta i zapomina o wszystkim co razem przebyli. Przypomnijcie mi, czemu go lubimy? * Po co walka ze strażnikami Jakuba w jego siedzibie? Nie mogli mnie po prostu przepuścić bo Jakub im kazał? * WOW Jakub zaprosił ludzi których znajomi i krewni giną w wojnie którą wywołał na obiad! TO TAKA N I E J E D N O Z N A C Z N A postać! Z tym, że... nie. * Po co ta lodowa wizja? Skoro już się na nią napalił, czemu nie zostawił w niej Geralta samego? Czemu postanowił walczyć z Geraltem w swojej wizji na miecze? Czemu nie zabił go swoją mocą czasu i przestrzeni? Czemu jeszcze nie podbił Temerii skoro dysponuje taką mocą? * W wizji widzimy zmutowanych ludzi... ale kamienne budowle Wyzimy nadal stoją. W czasie który wymagałby ewolucji ludzi w takie małpoludy te budowle Już dawno byłyby zniszczone. * Dlaczego nagle energia do rzucania znaków regeneruje się tak szybko? Co tu robi Król Dzikiego Gonu? Czemu Toruviel zaklina ogniem moje miecze? Czemu strzyga pojawia się na całą jedną walkę? I OMG WIZJA ALVIN XDDDD Pojawia się, nic nie mówi i znika. Czy ja naprawdę muszę tłumaczyć dlaczego Alvin jest kuźwa zbędny? * W sumie to, o co chodzi Jakubowi? Chce uratować ludzi przed lodem dlatego chce zabrać ich na południe i potrzebuje mutantów do ochrony ich? Ochrony przed czym? Potworami? Potwory raczej nie zaatakują takiej gigantycznej kupy ludzi. I chce TERAZ ochronić ludzkość przed kataklizmem który ma przyjść za ile, kilka tysięcy lat? I dlaczego napuścił Scoiatael i Zakon na siebie? Bo nie lubi nieludzi? Co? * O, pojawia się Król Gonu. I chce zabrać duszę Kubusia. I mówi, że Geralt jest narzędziem chaosu bo ludzie wokół niego giną. Jakby to była moja wina, że wszyscy dookoła są bandą debili. * Fajnie, że Jakub CAŁY CZAS nosił przy sobie medalion od Triss. I że wyjął go w ostatnim momencie. Z jakiegoś powodu. Pewnie po to, by gra miała jakiś plot twist bo w sumie był słaby jako złoczyńca. A tekst o TO MIECZ NA POTWORY UUUCH. >.< SHOW. DON'T. TELL????? Eredin mógłby rzucić ironiczna uwagę, "o, widzę że zabiłeś go mieczem na potwory, to przypadek a może lubisz poezję?" czy coś. * Zakończenie w1 najbardziej K L I M A T Y C Z N E G O wiedźmina ever jest strasznie... nieklimatyczne. Jaskier wali gadkę i tyle. Idc. Żadnej rozmowy z Shani/Triss/Zoltanem/NIC. Podsumowanie Czy Wiedźmin 1 to w porządku gra? Tak. Czy to pieprzone arcydzieło które ocieka zajebistością i klimat, po którego przejściu będziemy tak męscy, że wszystkie kobiety będą się na nas rzucać i będziemy mogli wiadomo czym kruszyć stal, czy ta gra to Mojżesz, Jezu, Abraham i Noe wszystkich gier, czy to najlepsza część serii, czy ma najlepszą atmosferę ze wszystkich gier, czy to dobrze, jeśli tworzy się postacie tak edgy jak magister, czy Alvin jest interesujący i ma powód do bycia w grze, jak to wmawiają nam zaślepieni nostalgią fanboje? Ani trochę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach